The light at the end
by XX-Samantha-XX
Summary: Sequel to my other fic ‘Trapped in the darkness’, what was in those files in the warehouse and what does it mean for the team.


_Disclaimer: Characters aren't mine I just like to play with them, then put them back relatively unscathed _

_Summary: Sequel to my other fic 'Trapped in the darkness', what was in those files in the warehouse and what does it mean for the team. _

_Spoilers: Most likely from what happen in the other fic but not from the series. _

_Ok so you don't really needed to of read the one before as I will explain things as I go along, but it will most likely make sense if you did. I'm also trying to write longer chapters that are more involved too. Hope you all like this. _

**The light at the end**

**Chapter 1- Back to work **

Tony smiled as he relaxed into his chair behind his desk, it had been four very long weeks since he'd been working, and frankly he was bored at home, he needed to be working, not spending time thinking alone. His smile faltered a little at the reason he'd been kept off work. Even after his injuries had healed and being released from the hospital, they had forced him to take time off, to speak to the NCIS psychologist, not that he told them anything much, he knew what they wanted to hear. All he needed was to be back at work, somewhere where he could make a difference, somewhere where he felt safe and was told people cared about him.

At first, when he had awoken in the hospital all those weeks ago he hadn't really been sure of anything, his mind had been a mess. He remembered being captured, then safe, a fuzzy recollection of seeing Kate, then captured again, then hearing Gibbs' voice, Gibbs and the team had become his anchor during his stay at the hospital, they had a way of knowing when he wanted to be alone and needed someone there so he would feel safe…

x-X-x

_About 3 and a half weeks earlier in the hospital…_

_On entering the stark white room, Gibbs tried to keep images of the last time he had done this out of his mind, Tony was better this time wasn't he? He looked to his agent who for all intension purposes looked exactly the same as last time. Gibbs wanted to escape right there and then, he couldn't face it if he'd been too late to save what made Tony who he was. Gibbs remembered back a couple of days when he had found Tony, he thought he had seen Tony's spark, but now seeing with his own eyes, Tony showed none of the spark, none of the mischief everyone was used to. Damn it he thought, I need to get through to Tony. _

_Tony's usually vibrant green eyes were dull and full of anguish, as if seeing something but not at the same time. His skin as white as the sheets he lay upon, he looked almost like a frightened child, and he looked lost in his memories, Gibbs never pushed Tony into divulging things, but he had the feeling that if it wasn't pushed now, then Tony wouldn't be able to come to terms with what had happened, Gibbs wondered what had been used against his agent, he needed to know if he was going to be any help._

_The lost, helpless look was not a good one for DiNozzo, Gibbs was becoming angry now, how could Tony just give up? And stop wanting to live, he tried to speak but the lump in his throat made it hard._

"_Tony?" he asked softly, while walking slowly to his agent's side, he didn't want to scare Tony with any sudden movements. No response, either Tony was catatonic again or just not listening. Gibbs wanted to kill the people who did this to his agent, but knowing that they had already been killed by the very agent in front of him, gave him hope that their Tony was still there somewhere. He did the only thing that he could think of and gave Tony a tap on the head, a token of the usual gesture, hoping it wouldn't cause the younger agent to panic. _

_When they had originally found him in that dim, claustrophobic room, Tony had flinched back so fast Gibbs had been hurt by the action. He also knew that being taken prisoner could do that, so he let his hurt go._

_Tony flinched at the touch but settled when he saw who it was._

"_Boss?" Gibbs almost didn't hear the younger man's voice, 'crap' he cursed in his head, the tone sounded defeated, he needed to get rid of that now. At least it was a reaction to something though, other than just staring at nothing. He smiled a little at what a simple head slap could do. Before Gibbs could speak, Tony asked without emotion or anything that sounded like him. _

"_Why are you here Gibbs?" Gibbs was confused and angry at the plainness in the tone and the fact that Tony had said 'Gibbs' and not 'boss'. He needed to snap Tony out of this._

"_Why do you think I'm here DiNozzo?" he asked gruffly, hoping that familiarity would bring Tony back. As Tony looked away from Gibbs he knew that it had been the wrong way to go. _

"_I don't know…t-t-to fire me, its not like you ever wanted me on your t-t-team anyway…I'm too weak to be on it…" Tony couldn't continue, he was chocking himself up, he loved his job but Gibbs never wanted him, he had said so. Tony tried to stop the tears but he was spent, he couldn't help it, all he had now was…what, what did he have? Nothing. He knew Gibbs would be disappointed that he was giving up and that hurt worse than Gibbs being mad at him. He had turned out just like his father had said he would, his body shook with years of emotion that had all been pent up. _

"_Tony?" Gibbs called out softly to his agent, he needed to know who had taught the younger man all these lies. Tony's head was still turned away, his shoulders shaking. "Tony, who told you that?"_

"_You did…she did…everyone thinks it" Gibbs could tell it was more than just what had happened recently, was Tony's mask had slipped he breaking down, Gibbs didn't blame him at all, he just wanted to try and fix it. He also knew he was bad at this sort of stuff, be he would try, he had to, for Tony. _

"_Tony, look at me." Tony remained silent and stayed turned away. Gibbs had to do something so he wouldn't loose his best agent. "Tony look at me…please" Gibbs knew that this would get the younger man's attention. What he wasn't expecting was the conflicting emotions in Tony's eyes and the way Tony seemed to struggle to see the sincerity in the words or hear the care in his voice._

_Tony was so confused at the whole situation, he could see the care in Gibbs eyes, but he had been told that he was worthless and Gibbs didn't want him anymore, hell it had even been Gibbs that had been saying it, hadn't it?_

"_Tony, listen, I am only going to say this once and if asked I will deny it." he looked towards his agent, who by the looks of it was clinging on to his every word with the remaining hope he had. Gibbs almost lost his nerve for a moment, Tony had so much trust in him, it touched him how strong it was in Tony. "You listening" Tony merely nodded his reply. "I chose you to be on my team, only the best get chosen, you know that" Gibbs watched as the words sunk in he knew Tony may argue a little and was expecting what he heard next. _

"_But-" Tony tried to argue but was cut off by a gentle head slap. _

"_No buts DiNozzo" the normalcy of Gibbs tone and action broke through Tony's confusion, chasing away some of the demons in his mind. He also knew that Gibbs's statement about only the best working for him was true. Tony smiled a little, he did enjoy feeling wanted by Gibbs and he did enjoy catching the bad guys. _

_Tony yawned, he was starting to get tired now, but he couldn't sleep, they came back in his sleep. As if seeing Tony's fight with sleep Gibbs interrupted his thoughts. _

"_Go to sleep Tony, you're safe now." Gibbs cursed immediately as he spoke the last words and saw fear in Tony's eyes. The heart monitors increased in speed, Tony shut his eyes wait for the pain to come, his breathing rapid he was starting to feel dizzy. Gibbs had seen how Tony had reacted to the same words the last time and still said them. _

_Tony tried to calm down when nothing happened, why hadn't anything happened? Was she waiting until he thought she wouldn't done anything? He tried to pull away as he felt hands circling on his back, calming him. Someone was whispering calming words in his ear, the panic left him, and nothing had happened, Gibbs was right, he was safe. Gibbs gently lay Tony back down onto the bed after calming him, he spoke the next words with a softness he had only used with Kelly after a nightmare. _

"_It's okay Tony; I've got your six." With that in mind Tony fell asleep with a small smile on his face. Gibbs knew that there was going to be a few nights of this but everyone would be there to pick up the pieces. _

x-X-x

"Tony?" asked a concerned Gibbs.

Gibbs had been watching his senior filed agent closely for the past few minutes, Tony hadn't moved an inch. After Tony had gotten out of the hospital, Gibbs had taken him home with him, in attempt to stop the insecurities that being captured had created and to help with the nightmares that had been plaguing his agent since his rescue. They had spent hours sitting up, talking about things that he wouldn't usually talk about, he had learned a few things about his agent, not all of them good and had something to do with Tony's father. Gibbs really hated Tony's father. Noticing that his agent still wasn't with him, he gave Tony a light head slap. Tony looked confused for a moment before speaking.

"Boss?"

"You okay Tony?" Gibbs asked, silently relieved that at least it hadn't seemed like a nightmare.

"Yeah boss, just thinking." Tony wondered a little at how long he had phased out, he smiled a little at the memory, now he knew exactly where he stood on Gibbs' team.

"You here early for a reason DiNozzo." Gibbs asked flatly. Tony just smiled a genuine smile and started pulling out cold cases to work on.

"Just couldn't wait to be back in work boss, had to do something, I was going crazy at home." Gibbs returned the smile and went to his own desk.

They had all been working on what leads they had about the file they had found at the warehouse they had rescued Tony from, nothing had turned up yet and they all hoped that nothing would happen once Tony was back in work.

An hour or so later the rest of the team had shown themselves, then the usual bickering had begun, Gibbs knew that Ziva and McGee were most likely baiting Tony on purpose, but he just couldn't bring himself to stop it. If he was honest he had missed having Tony around, and it was good to see that Tony seemed back to his old self.

x-X-x

Zack had been waiting for agent DiNozzo to come back to work, he had been told to leave it until Tony truly thought he was safe again, and then he could get started on his own plan.

He had heard that Swain had been killed, but that wouldn't stop him. He had his own reasons for hating Anthony DiNozzo and would do anything to be rid of him….

TBC

_Well I hope you all like the start of the sequel; sorry it has taken so long to get it written. I hope I have your interest. _


End file.
